


Phone

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: “You were supposed to be home two hours ago,” Magnus says, his tone more worried than accusing. “I tried to call you.”





	Phone

**Author's Note:**

> A shorter one today because I can barely keep my eyes open

Alec is barely in the loft before Magnus rushes to him.

“What happened?” He asks frantically. “Are you hurt?”

Alec pushes the door closed behind himself and takes Magnus’ hands to his to stop him from searching for injuries that aren’t there.

“Relax,” Alec says slowly, hoping to calm Magnus down. “I’m not hurt.”

“You were supposed to be home two hours ago,” Magnus says, his tone more worried than accusing. “I tried to call you.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec says and grimaces a little as he lets go of Magnus’ hands to dig his phone from his pocket, showing Magnus the cracked screen and dented corner. “The mission wasn’t as easy as we expected. I broke my phone in the middle of a fight and Jace got thrown into water making his phone as useless.” 

Magnus feels relieved to finally know the reason why Alec wasn’t back when he said he would be, and to know that he isn’t hurt. But he’s been panicking for the past two hours, so not all of it is lifted so easily.

“I was so worried,” Magnus says. “You didn’t answer your phone and I tried calling Jace and got no answer and obviously I can’t track you anymore.”

Alec looks incredibly guilty, and Magnus almost feels bad for him.

“You don’t need to worry,” he tries to comfort Magnus, and Magnus gives him a pointed look in reply.

“I remember how just a few weeks ago I arrived to witness an end of a fight. First thing I saw was you with your own arrow being pressed to your chest. I worry, Alexander. And I always will.”

“I know,” Alec says with an honest tone. “I’m sorry.”

“You need to stop apologising and come here,” Magnus says, opening his arms as an invite, which Alec accepts eagerly. The hug is tight, strong arms pulling each other closer and closer, always closer. And like that, feeling Alec warm and solid against his body, Magnus finally finds the rest of tonight’s stress melt away.

If only he could keep Alexander safe like this always. 


End file.
